Stranded on Cloud 9
by babygirl4U
Summary: Chapter 4 is up please r/r If you ahave ever found love with a friend but didnt want to ruin the friendship then read this story
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first story. So please review. I mean it! Lol! I know this won't be the best but please give it a chance. I am a Harry Potter fanatic so I will do my best . 

Chapter1- The First Meeting

It is a bright and humid day but nobody really cared in the Wizard World. Today was September 1st ,the first day of Hogwarts to be exact. There were so many witches and wizard standing on Platform 9 ¾ it wasn't funny. There were a group of first years all huddled over in the corner of the Platform looking as scared as can be. 

As soon as everyone was on the Hogwarts Express. The first years started walking around and that's when these particular two people ran into each other. James Potter was talking to his best friend Sirius Black and Lily Evans was walkin down the aisle by herself with a load of books in her and that's when they bumped into one another . "James are you all right" Sirius asked . "Yeah I'm fine if this girl would watch where she was going" . I'm so sorry I didn't see you" Lily replied. When James looked up he saw the prettiest girl he had ever seen she was about 4'9, bright red hair, green eyes and she was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap dress. She was in other words the goody-goody. And as for James well lets just say he was the trouble maker always doing something wrong . James has black messy hair, green eyes and he is a little charmer. 

Well time passed since that day on the train and Lily wasn't so shy any more. She was always hanging out her best friends Kenzie (short for Makenzie), Nikki, and Stephanie. Lily was by far the prettiest out of all of them but they all were catching the guys heart. Kenzie had long brown hair and green eyes, she loves to dance and is about 4'7, (The Drama Queen), Nikki was 5'0, dirty blond hair, and a voice like an angel (the singing queen) , blue eyes, and Stephanie had brown hair with blond highlights , blue eyes, and she was the Gossip Queen. Lily was known as the Fashion Queen. 

James had met friends and were now getting into even more trouble than usual. He hung out with Sirius Black who had black hair and brown eyes was always charming the girls, Remus Lupin who was a bookworm and well a werewolf, and Frank Long bottom ( I don't like Peter so I'm not using him he is now replaced Poof!) who always wanted to be an Auror just like his dad. By the way the al got into Gryfindor (I know I didn't spell it right) 

One day in Potions Lily and James got paired together so James finally had his chance to charm her. "Lily do you have a boyfriend?" "No James why do you actually think you have a chance?" Well I thought we might be able to go out sometime, What do you think?" Lily replied, " Sure I don't see why not"

That night James tried combing his hair but it wouldn't work, so he just left it and put on his dress shirt and pants. Lily had on a beautiful white skirt with a blue halter. They went into the kitchen and had a wonderful dinner and sat and talked and they became best friends. Lily began liking him more and more day to day til suddenly she couldn't go one day without seeing him.

I know I know this chapter sucks. I'm trying to get through the basics. So please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen in my story .   
  



	2. Feelings

This story is dedicated to one of my best friends Erin. Thanks for always being there. Positive ***N*** Negative!!!!! Lol I know the last chapter wasn't the best, but I tried so I hope you liked it ok. Also I hope this chapter is a lot better than the last one. I'm skipping to year 7. The first chapter was to help you understand how they met and things like that. Please Review!

:::Lily and James talking on the phone::

Omg! I can't believe we only have a week left till we start school," said Lily. "I know it just doesn't seem right." James said. "James why don't we all meet in Diagon Alley in two days to buy our books" "That sounds great I'll get a hold to everybody Lily. Bye" "Bye"

After they got off the phone Lily realizes how much things had changed between her and James. When they first met they hated each other, after their first date they became friends, and within 6 years they were the best of friends and although Lily wont tell anyone she is in love with him. The reason she wont tell anyone is because for the past 5 years she has been dating Sirius and James has been dating Nikki. All of their friends had somebody like Remus and Stephanie were together for 3 years. Also Frank and Kenzie were finally now a couple.

James couldn't believe the feeling he had after that phone call. He didn't know how to explain it. Nikki never made him feel this way so why did Lily. Well he could think about this later he had to get in touch with all of his friends. 

Two days later Lily, Kenzie, Nikki, and Steph were all getting ready at Lily's house. Nikki could not stop talking about James and that made Lily feel worse about liking him she didn't know what to do. She was looking stunning in a pair of blue jean capris and a red beaded spaghetti strap shirt. Kenzie was wearing white pants and a white and pink striped shirt. Nikki was dressed in a black skirt and a red shirt, and last but not least Steph was wearing a blue one strap dress. 

"Lily you look gorgeous Sirius is going to faint when he sees you" Nikki stated. "Thanks Nikki you look great too," Lily said, "I love your shirt." When everybody got ready they decided to use Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley. When they appeared in Florris and Blotts they met up with The Maurders( I prolly spelled that wrong but I don't have my book so don't kill me lol) When James saw Lily step out of the fire place his heart almost stopped she was gorgeous and when he saw her kiss Sirius his head started spinning. He so wished he was Sirius right now. They went and bought all of their books and had lunch. They talked about school and their summers. It was great until Lily asked to be alone with Sirius. 

"Sirius, I like you, but I think we need to see other people for a while." Lily said. "But Lils why? I thought we were happy." "We were and are its just ughh I didn't want to tell anybody about this, but I guess I will I'm in love with James and he is in love with Nikki." "Oh Lils why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I didn't want to lose you, but I need you to know how I feel I can't lie to you anymore." she said crying. "Lils don't cry its ok I promise I understand and if you want I will get you and James together."

**********************************************************************************

I know still not the best, but please review . I want to thank Mel because she got me interested in this. Her story is great by the way. It called When My Stomach Flutters.


	3. Will you?

This chapter is dedicated to my sister Emmy and a guy (no names) that I have liked forever. Thanks for always being there I love you guys. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot ::tear:: 

Chapter 3: The Truth is revealed

******************************************************************************************

Its been a week since they have arrived at Hogwarts and Lily and James are Head Boy and Girl. James has been going over and over in his mind deciding whether and how he would break up with Nikki. He couldn't last anymore because he was slowly falling for Lily. (the words in italics are what the people are thinking and the words in bold are what they are saying) I don't know what's wrong with me I love Nikki. Lily and I are just friends so why is it that every time she walks into a room my heart stops and I have trouble breathing.

::Conversation between Nikki and James::

"Nikki can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure sweetie what's wrong?"

"I like you a lot and you know that right?"

" Yes, James but I thought you loved me."

" I always want us to be friends, but that's it just friends."

"But James I I ( the two I are stuttering) thought you loved me and we would always be together."

" I want to be alone for a while."

" Is there a chance that we could get back together." 

" I don't know Nikki and I don't want to think about it."

::Conversation over::

Sirius wanted Lily back so much, but she didn't love him she loved James. He had to find out was if he liked her and then get them together. 

Lily has been going to class ,but her mind was never really there. She never did her hair or her makeup. She has been really out of it. When classes are through she goes to the Head Girl room and cry. One day James noticed Lily didn't come down to breakfast, so he went to her room. He looked around, but he didn't see anything until she stirred on her bed.

::Conversation between Lily and James::

"Lily wake up. Lily. Lily get up."

"No, I don't want to I want to go home." 

" Why what's wrong. Come on Lils you can tell me." 

" No, I can't its about you."

" What is it tell me."

" I love you."

" Are you serious?" 

" James does it really look like I'm kidding over here."

" Lils I have to tell you something. I love you topo." 

"Now you can't be joking. Don't lie to me please."

"I'm not I really do I broke up with Nikki for you. So, get dress and I'll met you in the common room."

::Conversation over::

James waited for Lily and when he saw her he almost fainted. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a blue strapless dress and her hair was straight . The best thing though was how her eyes sparkled. Well, they grabbed their books and headed off to Transfiguation. When they were almost there Lily felt James grab her hand as they walked in class.

After class James grabbed Lily and asked her….. "Lily will you go out with me?"

*************************************************************************************

THANKS FOR READING SO NOW PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THERE IS A LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	4. The answer and heartache

I'm sorry it took so long . Complete writer's block well I wanna thank you for reviewing and I know I only have 3 reviews if yall are reading it then please review if not I'm gonna quit and I like writing this story . Please r/r and tell me what you think bad or good I don't care.

Chapter 4: The Answer

(**REPEAT OF CHAPTER 3) **

James waited for Lily and when he saw her he almost fainted. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a blue strapless dress and her hair was straight . The best thing though was how her eyes sparkled. Well, they grabbed their books and headed off to Transfiguation. When they were almost there Lily felt James grab her hand as they walked in class. After class James grabbed Lily and asked her….. "Lily will you go out with me?"

****

(BACK TO CHAPTER 4)

Lily is stood there stunned she was speechless. _Was she dreaming? No, James wanted to go out with her Omg! How could this be she has had a crush on him for so long ? I mean I love him, but what about Nikki and Sirius? I hate this, but I have to say yes it's a once and a life time thing. _

" Yes I would love to." James couldn't believe it him and Lily were a couple, but what was he thinking this was his best friend's ex girlfriend and the same the other way. They had to keep this a secret . But how?

Lily and James decided they would only meet after everybody had left for the night ( stole from tiny dancer's story sorry ) or when nobody was around. That way none would get hurt. 

One night Lily and James were in the common room when everybody drifted off to bed and James ran up to get his indivisibility cloak. Lily and James had been going out for about a month. So for their 1 month anniversary he was taking her somewhere special. When he came down Lily was in the chair by the fire studying for Monday's exam. 

"Lily, sweetie come here I have something to show you. They both got under the indivisibility cloak and headed down the corridor until they got to this painting of a field of wildflowers. James muttered a few words and the painting swung open and when they walked in this small room. Lily was in awe she saw candles and roses and a little picnic. 

"James its beautiful." " Happy 1 month anniversary Lily."

"James I love you ." I love you too." 

James reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into a long kiss. That night they stayed the night in the room together . 

The next morning Lily and James walked in to the common room to find all of their friends awake and staring at them and that's when they knew. "Where were you two." Sirius asked with a wicked smile. 

"We decided to go to the library ." Lily said " That's why you have the clothes you wore yesterday on." Nikki replied looking kind of heartbroken. " Well I think everyone should know now Lily and I have been dating for a month and I love her. I'm so sorry Nikki. I didn't mean to hurt you ." James said 

"Nikki please don't be mad at me its just that I love James and I want to be with him. I didn't want to hurt you at all . Please say something." Lily told Nikki as Nikki started crying 

*************************************************************************************

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK BAD OR GOOD. I'M ALSO STUCK I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GO ON IN THE STORY SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS . ALSO TO HELP YOU REVIEW THERE IS A LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN.


End file.
